


Adaptable

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [17]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky still has someone he can rely on.





	Adaptable

She had evolved once more into his comfort zone. The one person he could get lost in without judgment or expectations. His mistress had gone back to being his best friend as he now stood as a divorced man with three kids.  
  
As life threw him surprises, she helped him take the hits.  
  
Offering a pleased grin as she looked at him, amazed she had the attention of his children as they played in the park, Lucky wondered what this life would offer him.  
  
Whatever the outcome, it seemed less daunting knowing he had the bossy blond on his side.


End file.
